The Star Fleet
The Scatterran Navy is the primary stellar, interplanetary navy of the new Coalition Military Apparatus of the Rohnfeld regime. It is the largest operational arm of the Military Apparatus, utilizing it's own independent convoy and supply chain that not only supplies the units of the Navy, but planets and regions of Coalition territory that lack the infrastructure of a Coalition world. The Scatterran Navy is a multi-spectrum warfare force, technologies and weaponry are constantly improved by trial and error. With a doctrine focused on power projection, numerical and strategic superiority, the Scatterran Navy is one of the largest navy's in the Home galaxy. History 'The Terran Conflict' At the time of the Terra Conflict, the Cosmic Navy was the modern Coalition powerbase. Utilizing swarm and mass attack tactics, the Cosmic Navy quickly assumed superiority against the Opposing Forces at the cost of sever losses. With the end of the Terran Conflict, and the subsequent Proxy War between the Coalition and new galactic powers, the Cosmis Navy was outfitted to become Scatter's primary power projection division. With it's inception in the proposed Military Apparatus when Ryan Rohnfeld was elected to Prime Minister in 2590, the Scatterran Navy was to replace the aging Cosmic Navy and it's crippled logistical train under the Regievko regime of the 2580s. Allocated the largest allotment of the Military revenue, the Navy had quickly bolstered it's equipment, manpower, doctrine and tactic within the decade; at the turn of the century in 2600, the Scatterran Navy was a well-equipped fighting force that could challenge targets beyond Coalition space with prejudice. (in development) Modern Navy With a command echelon of roughly 3 million, the effective training and experience is evenly distributed across the Navy using advanced placement doctrine. Numbering with a total of 10,000 odd vessels, including logistical, technical, medical and auxillary vessels, the majority of the transports and supply train vessels are manned by Scatterran Merchant Marines, a subsidary force of the larger Navy. Current Structure of the Navy; ''' The smallest operational unit of the Scatterran Navy is the '''Manuever Team, 5''' starships of any class or less that is often commanded by a Captain or in extreme cases, a Lieutenant Commander. Tactics and doctrine amongst starships varies depending on the type of unit and mission, but all Scatterran starships utilize a simple, internetworked electronics suit; combining the MilNet and a core of on-board, ship-based AI's to control full aspects of the starship, even one Scatterran Navy starship is a force to be reckoned with. Crews of the Scatterran Navy are well-trained, motivated and audacious. With a doctrine promoting unorthodox or often wreckless tactics, the crews of smaller starships are often manned by compotent leaders and crews. With a majority of systems being automated, with little human observation, the Artificial Intelligence cores of a Scatterran vessel are well-engineered and complicated systems. Rank & structure '''Grand & Higher Officer Ranks Navy Admiral, NA-10 Vice Admiral, r1, V1-9 Vice Admiral, r2, V2-9 Vice Admiral, r3, V3-9 Captain, C-8 Commander, C-7 Lieutenant Commander, LC-6 Lieutenant, L-5 Ensign, E-4 Specialist Technicians & Operators Command Warrant Officer, CWO-8 Warrant Officer, WO-7 Enlisted Ranks Master Chief Petty Officer, MHO-9 Senior Chief Petty Officer, SHO-8 Chief Petty Officer, CPO-7 Petty Officer 1st Class, PO1 Petty Officer, PO Shipman 1st Class, S1 Navy Shipman, S Weapons, Equipment & Vehicles 'Weapons;' *TM-800 weapon module, 10.6mm - 200mm *Mk. BkO, 38.1mm/1.5in Hellrail Cannon *Mk. 53, 68mm/2.7in Magnetic Cannon *Mk. HD 6, 165.8mm/2in Magnetic Cannon *Mk. IyV, 470mm/18.1in Magnetic Cannon *Mk. 24, 472mm/18in Hellrail Cannon *Mk.44, 508mm/20in Hellrail Cannon *Mk. 66, 508mm/20in Magnetic Cannon *Mk. 67, 635mm/25in Magnetic Cannon *Mk. 68K, 674mm/26.6in Magnetic Cannon *Mk. 73V, 812mm/32in Magnetic Cannon *Mk. 74E, 812mm/32in Hellrail Cannon *Mk. 77, 889mm/35in Magnetic Cannon *Mk. 200, 6.3m/250in Magnetic Cannon *Mk. 300, 9m/360in Magnetic Cannon *Type 60 Platform Cannon, 200m Magnetic Cannon *Mk. 6H99 6.3mm Magnetic Cannon 'Missiles;' *SLZS-08 Archer Missile *SLAM-109 Longbow Missile *KSP-06 Cerberus Missile *SOM-88 Chimaera Missile *MAM-506 Laslgow Missile *SAM-44 Hydra Missile *ATGM-9 Hammerhead Missile *FASM-600 Phantom Missile *ASTM-800 Reflex Missile 'Vehicles; ' *A-SF13 Cyclone *MSC-45 Hurricane *M88 Aruka *M90 Annihilator *M90S Kellzer *M87 Cricket *F/AV-82 Reaper *MRD-10 Convector UCV *HCD-2 Convector II Heavy Drone *C92 HIKER Attack Drone *C87 Shortsword Drone 'Starships; ' Frigates; *LAS "Alachino " class Assault Frigate *FF "Atea " class Frigate *FSC "Harbinger" class Heavy Frigate Destroyers; *LDE "Roucart " class Light Destroyer *DD "Atlas " class Destroyer *DH "Mako" class Heavy Destroyer *GMD "Cronus" class Missile Destroyer Cruisers; *CG "Balius " class Guided Missile Cruiser *CM "Esrayat " class Cruiser *CR "Royark " class Robotics Cruiser *C "Dionysus " class Cruiser Heavy Cruisers; '' *CB "Sirona " class Sigma-Cruiser ''Battlecruisers; *CC "Heimdall " class Battlecruiser *BCL "Biko " class Battlecruiser Battleships; *BB "Radegast" class Battleship *BBH "Farriday" class Battleship *Project 60 "Komodo" class Battleship Battlecarriers; *NDHS "Saviorite" class Battlecarrier *HMBC "Mottingham" class Battlecarrier Carriers; *FC "Excalibur " class Fleet Carrier *HCM "Sentinel" class Heavy Carrier *CD "Westphalia" class Drone Carrier *CA "Concordia " class Attack Carrier Planetary Assault; *DALV "Albatross " class Dropship *ONJM "Japori" class Dropship *MTLC "Matilda" class Planetary Lander *PLHD "Platts" class Planetary Lander Transports and Support; *LMT "Arkalus" class Bulk Transport *NNG "Vanguard" class Fleet Tender *HECV "Lightbug" class Electronics Ship *HH "Tiersdel" class Heavy Freighter Superships & Fleet ships; *CNS Zietgar, 6km supercruiser *CNS Worgegrouff, 8km supercruiser *CNS Megala, 29km supercarrier *CNS Habea, 46km megaship *CNS Titan, 24km superbattleship *CNS Leviathan, 32km supercarrier *CNS Albatross, 650km mobile starbase